dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
RJ
Romeo John, better known as RJ, is the main protagonist of Over the Hedge. He is a carefree raccoon whose exact species is common raccoon. Biography RJ runs into Verne and the foragers and uses them to restore all the food and opens them up to a new world of snacks. But later, RJ finds out that they're his family and that the grass isn't always greenier on the other side. It is revealed that RJ's family has been killed by a weed hacker (though he could've been lying). In Over the Hedge When RJ fails to get snacks from a vending machine, he becomes so desperate that he tries to raid a large food cache belonging to Vincent. But while trying to leave, he wakes Vincent and loses both the food and the red wagon that it's on when a truck runs it over. Hastily, he promises to replace everything by the time Vincent reawakens in a week. RJ soon stumbles upon the forest community struggling to find food. RJ, who sees the entire commotion, convinces the other animals it's easier to raid the humans' garbage for food rather than forage for it, and they manage to get enough food to keep them from starving. He helps them scale the Hedge, even though Verne recalls the Verminator. Worried for his family's safety, Verne decides to return the food to the humans. RJ tries to stop him, resulting in an argument between the two. This attracts the attention of a playful Rottweiler, who chases them across several lawns before all of the food the animals gathered is destroyed. RJ then blames Verne who, while trying to defend himself, makes a comment that hurts the others' feelings. RJ helps Verne reconcile with the others. He also discovers that Gladys Sharp has just restocked her pantry with a large food supply for an upcoming party and concocts a plan to get past the exterminator-planted boobytraps in her yard. Working together under cover of darkness, the animals get the food. RJ and Verne get into another argument, this time over a can of "Spuddies" potato chips, during which Verne (and the others) learn of RJ's true motives. Gladys wakes up, discovers the animals in her house, and calls VermTech. The Verminator, whose real name is Dwayne LaFontant, arrives and traps the animals except for RJ, who escapes with the food. RJ takes the food to a now-awake Vincent, but when the latter points out RJ's treachery the raccoon decides to sacrifice the food to save his friends. This angers Vincent, who chases RJ as he pursues Dwayne's truck. Verne is happy to see RJ again but the others no longer trust him since he abandoned them. They nearly thwart RJ's efforts to help before Verne finally convinces them otherwise. The animals then subdue Dwayne and turn his truck toward home, but the truck goes out of control and demolishes Gladys' house. The animals hide in the hedge, trapped by Vincent on one side and Dwayne and Gladys on the other. RJ and Verne get an idea to give Hammy a can of cola, which puts him into overdrive. The plan works, and Dwayne almost escapes over a fence, but he accidentally steps on a squeaky toy, thus alerting Nugent (the same dog that chased RJ and Verne earlier) and making him bite Dwayne in the leg, making him scream in pain. Back in the forest, Verne tells RJ that if he'd explained what he was trying to do in the first place, the others would have helped because "that's what families do," and welcomes him back to the family. Meanwhile their food supply is refilled. In a post-credits scene, the animals go to the vending machine seen in the beginning of the movie and cause every product to fall into the access bin. But the amount of snacks prevents the access door from opening. Personality RJ is shown to be greedy, selfish, and a liar, but he's actually very caring, going back to rescue Verne and the others from being killed by Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne. RJ is a sad, misunderstood character in the movie. He had lived under the shadow of Vincent getting food for him. At the end, he forgave his friends for what he's done. Trivia * RJ wakes Vincent by opening a can of "Spuddies", which appear later in the movie. * RJ also stars in Hammy's Boomerang Adventure. * Originally, he was going to be voiced by Bill Murray and later, Jim Carrey, but then Bruce Willis got the role. * RJ always call Hammy by different variations of his name, like Hamilton and Hamsquad. * He appeared to not have had a family before meeting the Hedgies. * His real name was Romeo John. Gallery rj.jpg rj7.jpg|RJ with Verne rj8.jpg|RJ showing the Hedgies trash Category:Over the Hedge Category:Characters Category:Over the Hedge characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Raccoons Category:Over the Hedge Toons Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters who narrate the story